megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Derelict Spacecraft
Derelict Spacecraft, roughly known as in Japan, is the first stage of Mega Man Zero 3, a mysterious spacecraft that crash-landed in a snowy field. As it was emitting the same energy readings as the Dark Elf, Neo Arcadia and the Resistance went to investigate the area, and found Omega within the destroyed craft, which was emitting the energy. It is later revealed that it is the spacecraft where Omega was sealed in and exiled to space years ago. Characteristics The spaceship is colossal in both terms of size and energy production. Views from distance shows similarities in shape with a giant dual-bladed sword, as the space ship appears to be parted into two modules: a gray-colored horizontal propulsion system with a small circular thruster engine with a yellow-colored regulator at the rear, directly connected to the main module, with the primary bulge observation dock. The main module is large, with a giant purple-colored steel exterior which constitutes more than half of its whole mass; it provides great protection from space conditions and heavy impacts, as it keeps the whole ark from destruction upon its crash. The real accessible rooms are located at the central part of the ship, also gray-colored, partly split at top with many bizarre red energy lines running towards a red core. The interior design is quite straightforward. When Zero approaches the spaceship, it is shown that the inner walls have partially collapsed, uncovering an unimaginable dense amount of small electric circuits as well as small pipes inside. The wallm itself neutral and only covered by a simply colored steel layer, occasionally reveals some mechanisms or large energy-reading pipes. The ground is covered in a navy blue color. The room Omega appears is rather different from others, with a solid structure outside, a deeply blue colored background and an array of uncovered running giant pipes flowing straight upwards. Not much is known about the ship's capabilities beside its monstrous durability as, after years in space and the massive impact with Earth, it's still well-functioning. The ship also houses a powerful anti-gravitational system which balances the whole thing even after being affected by Earth's gravity. All the pipes indicate the huge power consumption dedicated just for monitoring Omega's statistics and activities, and those of the whole ship itself as well. History Long before the events of the Mega Man Zero series, where the Elf Wars has come to a closure, Omega, the last resort Dr. Weil attempted to reverse the situation, was ditched in, resulting in massive losses in both the human and Reploid populations. Zero and X defeated Omega in a final attack, thus ending its crime age. Although it managed to survive the final battle, under the judgement of Neo Arcadia, the "Devil Reploid" was sentenced to perpetual exile on Earth's orbit within a spacecraft, whereas Dr. Weil was punished in a similar yet unprecedented manner. The ship was created with powerful defensive capabilities to prevent security damage from any interior or external sources, with the purpose to seal it as long as possible. The exact reason regarding Omega's exile instead of its destruction is not known (although the Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works implied that Omega being exiled instead of destroyed was because the ones who ordered the sentencing, the Eight Judges, had earlier been created by Dr. Weil), and the ship's construction was unknown to any living being. Two months after the Dark Elf incident in Mega Man Zero 2, strange energy readings similar to those of the Dark Elf were detected by the Resistance in a frozen tundra, and a reconnaissance unit was dispatched to analyze the anomaly. Upon arriving at the location, they found the derelict spacecraft. The closer they got to the ship, the stronger the readings became, and Neo Arcadian troops had already cordoned off the area. Largely because of the occupant of the ship and its reputation, the Neo Arcadian troops largely let the Resistance go without incident, due to viewing its occupant as the bigger threat. Hearing someone calling him, Zero fought his way through the hostile forces and entered the core of the broken ship, where fighting was already in progress. At the core, he saw Fefnir and Leviathan battling an enormous Reploid, Omega, but were unable to damage him. Weakened and damaged, the two Guardians teleported away, leaving Zero and Omega, whom Zero recognized as the one that called him, all by themselves. Zero defeated the large Reploid and Harpuia appeared to delived the last blow, but before he could do so Weil and a revived Copy X arrived and retreated with Omega to prevent further losses. It was revealed that is was Weil who tampered with the ship's data and negative course. Structure The accessible modules are small in comparation to the ship's whole size. Zero first entered it through a crack caused by the great impact against Earth, and later got higher to the core room that hosted Omega himself. The place has many layers and eventually go straight upward. The surface is a mixture between grey and navy blue, with a darker and rather well-covered background. No hazards are present here; instead, many square ice blocks appear and fall down as Zero approaches, apparently due to the cold atmosphere on the outside in the region where the ship crashed. Many small mechaniloids are present and active inside, either designed for protection against trespassers or being part of Neo Arcadia's forces. Omega's Room This room appears to be the central part of the whole ship, where Omega was sealed in. It greatly differs from others, with a solid structure outside, covered in a deep blue color and energy pipes. Omega is sealed behind two (possibly more) layers of walls, shown when his hands pushed Leviathan and Fefnir through one of these. As suspected, Omega is still present and active here. Enemies Gallery Derelict Spacecraft.png|Outside the base. Derelict Spacecraft 2.png|Deeper inside the base. Derelict Spacecraft 3.png|Omega's room. Category:Locations Category:Mega Man Zero 3